In general the function of a circuit breaker is to electrically engage and disengage a selected circuit from an electrical power supply. This function occurs by engaging and disengaging a pair of operating contacts for each phase of the circuit breaker. The circuit breaker provides protection against persistent overcurrent conditions and against the very high currents produced by short circuits. Typically, one of each pair of the operating contacts are supported by a pivoting contact arm while the other operating contact is substantially stationary. The contact arm is pivoted by an operating mechanism such that the movable contact supported by the contact arm can be engaged and disengaged from the stationary contact.
There are two modes by which the operating mechanism for the circuit breaker can disengage the operating contacts: the circuit breaker operating handle can be used to activate the operating mechanism; or a tripping mechanism, responsive to unacceptable levels of current carried by the circuit breaker, can be used to activate the operating mechanism. For many circuit breakers, the operating handle is coupled to the operating mechanism such that when the tripping mechanism activates the operating mechanism to separate the contacts, the operating handle moves to a fault or tripped position.
To engage the operating contacts of the circuit breaker, the circuit breaker operating handle is used to activate the operating mechanism such that the movable contact(s) engage the stationary contact(s). A motor coupled to the circuit breaker operating handle can also be used to engage or disengage the operating contacts. The motor can be remotely operated.
A typical industrial circuit breaker will have a continuous current rating ranging from as low as 15 amps to as high as several thousand amps. The tripping mechanism for the breaker usually consists of a thermal overload release and a magnetic short circuit release. The thermal overload release operates by means of a bi-metallic element, in which current flowing through the conducting path of a circuit breaker generates heat in the bi-metal element, which causes the bi-metal to deflect and trip the breaker. The heat generated in the bi-metal is a function of the amount of current flowing through the bi-metal as well as for the period of time that that current is flowing. For a given range of current ratings, the bi-metal cross-section and related elements are specifically selected for such current range resulting in a number of different circuit breakers for each current range.
On occasion, one or more movable contacts may be inadvertently welded to their respective stationary contacts due to, for example, excessive arcing or overcurrent. When this happens, it is desirable for the handle to not be positionable in the OFF position as to do so would mislead workers into believing that equipment and circuits connected to the load terminals of the circuit breaker were not electrically powered when, in fact, they would be.
Thus, there is a need for a circuit breaker to have a handle which is not positionable in an OFF position when contacts are welded together. There is also a need for a circuit breaker to have a positive "OFF" handle position to alert a worker that the contacts are welded together, or are otherwise inseparable.